


Nobleman

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Ragnar comes home after discovering new land





	Nobleman

You were by the docks, preparing for the return of the king with his sons in tow. You’d only seen Ragnar twice in your life, both times had made you weak in the knees. He was a devilishly handsome man. You felt like you could get lost in his blue eyes… if he ever looked at you for longer than three seconds. You knew you would never catch his attention. You weren’t pretty enough for him.

His wife, Lagertha was a goddess compared to you. Hell, even Athelstan was attractive, it was no wonder why Ragnar had invited him to bed with Lagertha and himself on several occasions.

Ragnar was a devastatingly proud man. He didn’t care for others opinions of him. And that’s why you were attracted to him; his selfless, yet powerful stance when he stood among the crowded village

You’d heard someone shout behind you, indication of Ragnar’s ships returning on the horizon. You glanced up and soon enough you’d seen the silhouette of the vessel. You rushed to the docks before helping the villagers move crates and barrels out of the way.

“Ragnar has returned!”

“What wonders had he found?”

“Ragnar! Ivar!”

Excited shouts sounded around you as his ship scraped against the sand. He stood on the docks for a long moment, peering at the villagers, grinning widely in pride.

“We’ve found new land, my people!” Ragnar hooted proudly as his sons left the ship to their respective loved ones. “This summer we will conquer all of the land and it shall become our own!”

For a moment, just a split second, as he spoke, his eyes landed on you and you clapped with the rest of the crowd. You expected him to glance at you and move on. However,as the crowd dispersed, he pushed through them and walked over to you.

“Y/N, allow me to ask a question?” he asked.

“Yes,” you nodded, blinking wildly at the sudden spark of conversation.

“Ivar and Ubbe both informed me that you would like to bed with me. Is that true?”

“How…?”

“They’d overheard you speaking to another lady before we boarded the ship. What would be your answer?”

“Yes.” you found yourself answering before you yelped in surprise as he intertwined your hand in his own and pulled you to his cottage.


End file.
